SG1 meets Lord of the Rings
by Alessandra Darkstar
Summary: Daniel was doing some reading before he entered the Stargate and got scanned by an ancient device. This device recreated that story that he was reading, "The Lord of the Rings. The Two Towers." The team is going to have to battle through 10,000 orks before they can go back home.
1. Chapter 1

Daniel woke up, he had fallen asleep at work again. He looked about confused for a minute and then looked at the book he had been reading. _The Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers_. "What the hell?" he thought, "What am I doing reading this fiction! I should be researching the lost city! Although…it is an excellent story." Daniel then looked at his watch and got up quickly, he forgotten there was a briefing scheduled with the rest of SG-1 with General Hammond this morning! He rushed over quickly to the cafeteria and grabbed a coffee before heading to the briefing room. He pushed the elevator button.

"Oh hey Daniel!" Sam said when the elevator doors open.

"Hey Sam," Daniel said with a yawn.

"Whoa, whats up with you? Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Well I did but not much, ya know working." Daniel said while bobbing his head around.

"Oh yeah, found the lost city yet?" Sam asked in a joking matter, Daniel just yawned.

"What's this briefing about again?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, Planet P4X-159. SG-3 had found a cave with inscriptions that gave a stargate address to that planet. It seemed to indicate that there was some type of experiment or technology hidden from the Goa'uld. Anubis, as you know, has been on the hunt for ancient technology, so I think Hammond is going to send us there to check it out."

The elevator then opened and they headed up to the briefing room. Coronal O'Neill and Teal'c were already sitting down.

"Well well well, Good Morning campers!" Jack called out as he was spinning in his chair, "Find anything fun last night?"

"Actually, sir, I went home for a change." Sam said.

"What? You are talking crazy Carter!" Jack said, while pointing at her. Sam smiled in response. "What about you Daniel? What did you do last night?"

"Did a little reading." Daniel said, taking another sip of coffee.

"Ah, that thing, which you do so well!" Jack said, and Teal'c raised an eyebrow at O'Neill.

"Good Morning Everyone." General Hammond said as he came from his office and took his seat at the head of the table. He then put the briefing packets on the table, and all the members of SG-1 reach out to grab one. "Planet SR-17, SG-3 recently did a surveillance mission there, when they discovered this cave. The cave was covered in ancient writing, we've had someone translate most of it, but from what we can tell it speaks of a planet with advanced technology. We are not sure what type of technology it has, but it has an address that we found Coronal O'Neill had put in the data base after his experience with an ancient database."

"Those ancient machines are so hospitable, sir." Jack said with a sarcastic tone.

"Has Anubis heard of this planet General Hammond?" Teal'c asked.

"I do not believe so, there is no indication that he has taken any interest in it, I think you'll be clear from Goa'uld attacks, but we are still going to send a MALP in first. Gear up, you leave at 0800 hours." The team then got up and headed toward their locker rooms to go put on their black uniform. It's still unknown how they always know what color to wear.

The team entered the gate room, all with their usual P90s attached to their vests, a small gun strapped to one leg and a zat gun on the other. A knife was placed on their belts, just in case it came down to hand to hand combat. Teal'c held his staff weapon like he always does.

Up in the control room, General Hammond gave Walter a nod, and he clicked the address on the computer. The gate started spinning.

"Chevron 1 encoded" Walter began, saying as each chevron found its mark as it dialed P4X-159.

"Why does he say that?" Jack asked, as SG-1 was waiting for the stargate to open. "I mean we can see the chevron light up from here."

"Don't ask me sir." Sam said.

"Chevron 7 locked." The stargate whirled blue, and surged forward before pulling back. It looked like a puddle of shining water, beautifully sending light out from it. "Sending in the MALP." Walter said on the PA.

The MALP slowly entered the stargate, General Hammond looked intently at the screen, that showed what the MALP's camera was picking up. All he could see was blackness. The MALP moved a little further and Hammond then saw some sort of device that had lights attached to it here and there. It looks like SG-3 was right.

"SG-1 you have a go." Hammond said on the PA.

The team walked up the walkway, yet for some reason Jack, Teal'c, and Sam hesitated a moment before entering. Daniel entered first, and saw the MALP and a cave. He then saw a light being emitted from an object, and the light was directed right a his head. Daniel held his hand up, but as soon as the light hit him, it vanished. The rest of the team came through then, just in time to see the most peculiar thing happen. The cave began to move as if the rocks had suddenly become liquid and was rippling around.

"Whoa." Jack said, holding up his gun with the flashlight on it. It stopped after a few seconds, and Jack said, "Right…ancients." The team then moved out through the cave, and heard the sound of dripping water. When they came out they found many people, dressed in rags around a drain that created a lake. It was all women, children, and elderly, and the team looked around, hoping that they hadn't just stepped into a Goa'uld prison.

"Exuse me ma'am." Jack called out to one of the women close by, "what are you all doing here?"

"It was necessary to move us into the caves. Saruman is about to attack. The men are upstairs with our king preparing for battle, you should be up there!" She said and then hurried off to see to her son who had begun to cry.

"Wait…what did you just say?" Daniel asked, thinking he had just imagined that.

"It appears that Saruman is attacking this place." Teal'c said with absolutely no change in emotion, but a face ready for battle.

"Saruman…why does that name sound familiar?" Jack said trying to remember where he had heard that name before.

"He's a character in _The Lord of the Rings_ by J.R.R. Tolkien." Daniel said looking about the cave they had entered. It looked exactly like the one described in _The Two Towers_. Could it be possible?

"Oh yeah those books, with the elves and dwarves and that evil eye thing and what not." Jack said, "Wasn't there a movie?"

"Yes sir, there was, but how could these people know of it?" Sam asked looking around.

"Well, lets go upstairs and find this king." Jack said. They began to move through the caves and up the stairs. Daniel stared at a woman with long blond hair that was wavey, she was helping an older woman. It seemed as if she also had stepped out of the pages of _The Two Towers_. She looked just like Eowyn. Once they came out of the caves, they found themselves on top of a stone fortress that seemed carved out of the side of the mountain.

"Could it be possible?" Daniel asked to himself.

"What?" Sam asked looking at him.

"Never mind, let's go this way." Daniel said, "I think I might know exactly where the king might be."

"How could you know this Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c said looking at him. Ever since Daniel had saved his son and Bra'tak with knowledge from his time as an ascended being, he had always trusted Daniel on his instincts when it came to his knowledge of an unknown planet.

Daniel walked along the battlement and climbed up a ladder. He strode toward the center door, which was huge, and swung it open. He found to his utter shock and disbelief that sitting in a chair in the middle was King Theoden.

"uh-oh" Daniel said, walking forward.

"uh-oh?" Jack said following Daniel.

"Excuse me. Are you King Theoden Lord of the Mark?"

"Yes, and who might you be stranger? You carry strange weapons."

"Uh yes, well we are – uh – four kindred from – uh – Gondor, and we have been traveling for many long years, and we heard you may need some help with this battle from your nephew Eomer."

"Well, we can use all the swords we can get. But how came you into helms deep? With no horse, and you entered not from the gate." Theoden asked.

"Well, you see, we came from the caves below." Daniel replied.

"Hold it!" Jack said, and Daniel gave him a look that said "Jack let me handle this." But Jack went ahead and kept speaking, "Are you saying you are King Theoden, about to go to war with Saruman? And this is Helms Deep?" Jack began to laugh, "Oh, I wish I had paid more attention when I was watching that movie."

"Movie?" Theoden said, looking confused.

"Give us a minute." Daniel said, and they walked out of the great hall and to the battlements.

"How the hell is this happening?" Sam asked looking around.

"Here's what I think is going on," Daniel began, "You see last night I wasn't doing research but I was reading _The Two Towers_. And I was in the middle of the battle at Helms Deep when I fell asleep."

"Wait whoa!" Jack said, "What is this nonsense! First Carter went home for a night, and now you read fiction! This day has just gotten a little crazier!"

"Anyhow, when I came through the Stargate, some device seemed to scan my brain. It seems to have taken what I recently read and recreated it somehow."

"So this must have been ancient technology." Sam said, "but what were the ancients doing trying to create fictional worlds? How is that helpful at all?"

"Fictional? What is this movie _The Two Towers_?" Teal'c said looking at them.

"It's a long story Teal'c" Jack said, "But sadly Daniel came in first, if you had been ahead of him we might have stepped into star wars." Teal'c looked down, a little disappointed.

"Shall we try to return then? It seems this place is of no use to us, and there is about to be a battle." Teal'c asked.

"Well, we should try to find the power source that is generating this." Sam said. "Sir, something this elaborate could only be powered by something with a huge amount energy. That may come in handy."

"Alright, here's how its gonna be. I am Aragorn, Daniel is Legolas, Carter is Eowyn, and Teal'c is Gimli." Teal'c raised an eyebrow in question, "We're gonna head back to the Stargate and see if we can find anything down there."

"Actually, Jack, I think all the characters are already here, we're just invading the story," Daniel said as he saw Aragorn followed by Gimli and Leoglas walk toward them.

"Oh yeah, look at that." Jack said.

"Travelers" Aragorn said, looking at their strange gear, "We have heard of your arrival from the King. I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas of the woodland realm. From where have you come?"

"From the caves down below." Jack said, looking at Aragorn's sword, "hey where can I get one of those?" Aragorn looked puzzled.

"Hello," Daniel interjected, "I am Daniel son of Melburn, this is Samantha daughter of Jacob of the Tok'ra, and Teal'c of the Jaffa.

"Strange names." Aragorn said, and he looked at Jack, "What is your name?"

"Coronel Jack O'Neill." Jack said with a little salute.

"Jaffa?" Legolas said looking at Teal'c, "Where do the Jaffa dwell on Middle Earth?"

"The Jaffa do not dwell on Middle Earth. My home planet is far away."

"Home planet?" Legolas asked, "Did you come from the heavens? Have you come from the valar?"

"No, Teal'c speaks of the early creation of the Jaffa. They were made on a faraway planet but sent here by the valar, and they live near the gray havens. They do not normally travel out among middle earth though." Daniel said, trying to handle this situation with as much tact as possible. Legolas seemed satisfied with the answer, but the three companions still looked confused at their gear, and Aragorn looked at Sam with great confusion.

"How is it that you let a woman into battle?" Aragon asked.

"Excuse me? Please don't criticize me based on the fact that I'm a woman, if you want proof as to my abilities, fight me yourself!" Sam said, about to pull out her knife.

"Excuse me my lady," Aragorn said in a gentler tone, "It is just that I did not permit the Lady Eowyn to fight this battle, and I fear for her safety if she should find that you are fighting, Samantha daughter of Jacob."

"Oh whats with all this talk! We have a battle to prepare for! Friends, let us go down stiars and get ready." Jack said and he led them past the three companions and back toward the Stargate. He paused at the end of the stairs, looked up at his team and said, "That went well." The team came back to the cave where they had entered from to the surprise that the Stargate was gone, along with the MALP. It was now just an empty cave that continued up into the mountains.

"What the-?" Jack said looking around.

"How is this possible?" Sam asked. "I mean it was just here 15 minutes ago!"

"Perhaps in order to complete the illusion, the ancient technology that scanned Daniel Jackson has hidden the Stargate from our view." Teal'c suggested.

"Well this is a dandy situation we're in!" Jack said.

"Perhaps we should find the source of this creation." Teal'c said.

"Alright, lets search the cave." Jack said.

The team began to spread out, looking in every dirction of the cave. Jack started mumbling to himself, something like "why couldn't we be in star wars?" Sam saw something glowing from behind a rock, and headed toward it. She looked down, and moved a rock from the side of the cave and found a power strip.

"Sir!" She yelled, and the team came to her position. "It looks like this is a control panel or something."

"See what it does." Jack said. Sam pushed a button in the center of the panel. They then heard a static noise, and they turned around to find a hologram of an ancient. "Whoa," Jack said looking at the woman.

"Travelers." The voice said, "I am Nira, I have created a device that allows any environment or being to be created with holographic technology. This place took a memory from your mind and recreated it. You may live comfortably in this world safe from any enemy you may face."

"Yeah that's nice lady, but this isn't really how I planned on living the rest of my days thank you very much!" Jack said, but the hologram said nothing.

"I think it's a recording sir." Sam said.

"Hold on Sam," Daniel said, looking at the panel. He was tracing his fingers over the ancient letterings. He then pushed a button and said, "This world is not our home, we wish to return through the Stargate."

"The Stargate has been hidden from sight. It has been registered not to return until the simulation has nothing more to build off of."

"What does that mean?" Daniel said.

"Once the memory has been used, the Stargate will be visible for a few minutes, if you wish to return then you can, but if not you may stay and allow the device to scan your memory again." The hologram said.

"Oh come on!" Jack said looking from the hologram to Daniel.

"Well, at least we'll get a window to escape." Sam said. "Daniel, at what precise moment did you stop reading _The Two Towers_?"

"Let me think," Daniel said trying to recall, "I think it was at the part where Gandalf had just arrived and he was at the top of the hill ready to attack the army or orks."

"Orks?" Teal'c asked.

"Gross bad guys with a bad temper" Jack said.

"So we just have to survive to the end of the battle." Sam said.

"That may be difficult. The battle lasted 5 days, and at the end of the last day the orks had trapped the main characters in the great hall, and they rode out on horses. Many people died. If we are going to get through this alive, we are going to need to fight this battle."

"Ugh, when are these ancient technology things ever NOT going to lead to a battle?" Jack asked. "Alright, lets go back up, find this Aragorn guy and try to get a hand on some swords. If I remember correctly there were a lot of orks and we might not have enough ammunition for all of them."


	2. Chapter 2

They found Aragorn in the armory. He was trying to encourage the men that this was not a hopeless battle.

"Hey! You! Aragorn guy!" Jack called out, Aragorn turned and looked at him, "Where can we get some swords?"

"Behind you, there are many hanging on the wall." Aragorn nodded his head toward the wall, "But did you not bring weapons yourselves?"

"We did, but unfortunately these weapons stop working after a while." Jack replied.

"What is worth of such a weapon?" Aragorn asked.

"Well, its just we need ammunition to continue using it. They are like an advanced arrow. Once you are out of arrows the bow is useless."

"I see. How does it work?" Aragorn asked, clearly very curious.

"Here, why don't we go outside and I'll show you, but first-" Jack grabbed three swords and looked at Teal'c.

"I will use my staff weapon." Teal'c said solemnly. Jack nodded and handed a sword to Sam and Daniel. They each placed it on their belt, just beside their knives.

"So, where do you guys practice shooting?" Jack asked, and Aragorn motioned toward the door. They followed him out and into the battlement. Night was beginning to fall, and Aragorn looked about apprehensively. He then strode toward the top of the tower and looked out.

"They are nearly here." Legolas said as he walked up to them. He stood beside Aragorn and looked out. Jack started squinting.

"How can you see anything?" Jack said, now taking his binoculars out of his pouch and looking through them himself. He found that the elf was correct. He could vaguely see a dark mass moving towards them.

"I am blessed with strong sight, it is a gift among my kindred." Legolas said, "What is that you are holding?"

"You know, at this point it would take too long to explain it to you, so why don't we just get ready for battle." Jack responded.

"Very well, you four take the battlements to the right, we will line up archers along that wall. We will also position a ground army just behind that wall in the drilling area. Make sure you are prepared to handle this, the army is most immense." Aragon said and walked back toward the armory, Legolas following him.

"Ok guys, we just have to hold them off for five days, we can handle that right?" Jack said and they all walked toward the battlement Aragorn had indicated.

"Jack, do you know exactly what we are facing?" Daniel asked, fully aware of the challenge ahead. "10,000 orcs, our bullets won't last forever, we are going to have to fight them hand to hand."

"You sound like we can't do that Daniel, according to the story this side won."

"Yes it did, but we are going to have to stay alive long enough to see it win. And I don't know if this holographic world allows you to experience pain or not."

The four sat down by the wall resting and thinking. It is an odd silence before a battle, much like a calm before a storm. Everything is quite and solemn, yet you know what is coming, and your heart shivers with fear. For a while the team just sat around looking at each other, it seemed as if each wanted to same something, but didn't know what.

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said, "would you tell me more of this story of _The Two Towers_, specifically what transpires in this battle?"

"Well what essentially happens is this: Saruman sends his army of orcs to destroy the men of Rohan. He is trying to gain power by whipping out the resistance. The Rohan men come to their fortress Helms Deep, which is where we are. They gather the men to fight, but there are not enough to fight. In the movie elves come to their aid, and I'm not sure if it's taking this memory from the book or the movie, or maybe both…well these people look like the actors in the movie so I'm assuming movie. That means the elves should be coming at some point-" Daniel said than looked around expectantly.

They all then heard someone yell, "Open the gates!"

"Well that's timing…" Daniel said, "Well during the battle there is a rainstorm. The orcs come and line up and then yell for a while and we send a volley of arrows down on them. We continue to shoot arrows throughout most the battle. However sometime, I'm not entirely sure _exactly_ when, the orcs bring a bomb that blows this wall we are sitting on up, so we should try to watch for that."

"Ya think." Jack said looking around.

"Well after that ground forces are able to gain some access and that is where these swords will come in handy. After that they try to penetrate the gate. In an attempt to repair it the King gets injured, but not mortally. Aragorn and Gimli then sneak around to a separate door that allows them to jump onto the road to the gate and hold the orcs back long enough for them to repair it. They continue to hold them for four days, and then that night the orcs break through the door and the army retreats into the hall. There we try to hold on just until the sunrise. At that point Gandalf should come."

"This is indeed a gallant battle, worthy of telling!" Teal'c said, his face set and determined.

"Yes gallant battle, good story, too bad back home no one can hear about it. Maybe I can write a book that adds our role in it. Oh wait then I would have to shoot anyone who read it. Ah, too much work." Jack said as he put a hat on.

"Well the battle should begin soon," Daniel said, "The elves are coming to take their place along the wall." All four stand up and look out to see that a dark mass had come to the top of the hill that lead to the valley.

"Here we go guys," Jack said, "So good luck, stay alive, I hope we'll be able to talk about this by the end."

"Do you four wish to fight together?" Aragorn asked as he came up with the elves.

"Well, we don't have to…but it would be nice." Sam said.

"It will be as you wish my Lady, take your place here, by me." Aragorn said gesturing to his left. Jack looked at Sam, and she gave a little head nod and she took her place beside Aragorn. All of them stood in this order: Aragorn, Sam, Jack, Daniel, and then Teal'c.

"Where are Gimli and Legolas?" Sam asked.

"They are over in that direction" Aragorn said while pointing, "closer to the King."

"All right gang," Jack said as he cocked his P90. "It's been real fun. But now let's kick some orc ass."

Aragorn glanced at them in question. "Don't ask," Jack said, and took up aim as the orcs came to a halt a few yards from the gate. Sam and Daniel both cocked their guns and took aim as well. Teal'c pointed his staff weapon and activated it. They all stood, and waited.

Aragorn began to shout commands in elvish. At that moment all the elves took up their bows.

"What did he say?" Jack asked.

"Ready, take aim." Sam said, and all three of the guys looked at her in question, "What? I really liked the books in high school and I taught myself elvish. What is Daniel the only one here that's allowed to be bilingual?"

"Technically I'm more…23 lingual," Daniel interjected, he was bobbing his head right and left as he was counting how many languages he knew.

"I'm just saying Carter, the language you choose to learn doesn't really exist." Jack whispered back.

"Well its helpful now sir!" Sam said.

The orcs began to pound their weapons onto the ground shouting, just then it began to rain. First slowly, the raindrops bouncing off everyone's armor. Then it began to pour, steadily and fiercely. Jack looked up with a pained look on his face and began shouting, "Really? Was that really necessary?" It was then that an old man let an arrow lose, killing an orc in the front row. Aragorn once again shouted something in elvish.

"Hold." Sam said. As the orc fell to the ground dead, all the others began to yell in rage, and the leader pointed his sword forward in a sign of attack. The orcs then began to run fiercely toward Helms Deep.

"And so it begins," Aragorn said.

"mmm…deep!" Jack said. Aragorn looked at Jack, a little exasperated with his sarcasm, but continued to shout commands.

"Listen up kids," Jack said, "we've only got a limited number of bullets so if you shoot; make sure you hit something." Jack then began to shoot orcs, one bullet at a time, taking dozens down in a few seconds, Sam and Daniel doing the same. Teal'c fired rapidly into the army, the elves beside him staring in shock as his weapon unleashed its powerful energy upon the orcs.

"Your weapons are most impressive!" Aragorn said, watching, "What is it you say, 'where can I get one of those?'" Aragorn asked, imitating Jack.

"If we get through this buddy, I'll give you one!" Jack yelled back at Aragorn. They continued firing arrows, but some orcs managed to get to the wall at an angle that they couldn't fire at. They then brought up ladders. Aragorn once again shouted something in elvish.

"Ladders," Sam yelled at the others. From across the wall all of them could hear Gimli yell, "GOOD!"

Once the ladders were up the orcs began to invade, stopping the volley of arrows, busying the elves and the men with their attacks. The team had somewhat split up at this time. Sam and Aragorn were taking on orcs in the middle of the wall, both of them fighting back to back. Jack was fighting alone, taking on orcs one by one, occasionally yelling something humorous at them, making Sam smile. His little shouts of triumph let her know he was still alive and moving. Daniel and Teal'c were now by Gimli and Legolas, fighting to protect each other and themselves. Teal'c using his staff with the skill only a first prime would have.

"You fight well," Legolas called, in the midst of small break in the battle.

"I was trained well." Teal'c answered solemnly, pointing his staff behind him and shooting an orc without looking.

"16!" Gimli shouted, as he heaved his ax through the head of an orc.

"What?" Daniel asked, confused.

"I've now killed 16! The elf and I are having a competition."

"Oh yeah," Daniel said, "You should have reminded me! I would so be winning!"

"Ha!" Gimli shouted as he attacked another orc.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Run on back home!" Jack shouted after cutting off an orcs head. Sam smiled, and then she slashed off an orcs arm, allowing Aragorn to run him through.

"You have great skill with a blade!" Aragorn said, smiling at Sam. "I'm glad we have you!"

"Well, I wish I didn't have to show off my skill, it would be a happier time for the both of us."

"Ha! Indeed!" Aragorn said, once again slicing through orcs left and right. His smile faded as he looked to the ground then. He saw the leader of the orcs running with a torch toward the center of the wall. His eyes opened wide.

"Legolas!" He shouted in elvish, "Kill him! Kill him!" Legolas heard and began to shoot at the orc. No arrow seemed to stop him. Sam then got up and saw the orc, she drew her small gun, aimed, and fired at him, the bullet piercing straight through his heart. The orc fell dead within a few feet of its target. Sam let out a sigh of relief and then continued with the battle, however the orcs below did not stop so easily. Another picked up the torch and finished the other's job. The wall blew up, knocking both Aragorn and Sam down toward the drilling field bellow where elves were waiting for the invading orcs.

"Sam!" Daniel yelled.

"Aragorn!" Gimli yelled. Gimli then did something incredibly brave and stupid. He ran toward the breach on the wall, gave a large yell and jumped straight onto the heads of the invading orcs. Legolas saw and kicked a shield up and skidded down the stairs on it, shooting orcs as he went. He then retrieved his fallen friend who had fallen below the waves of the water.

"Sam!" Daniel yelled again, but she lay next to Aragorn in the mud, not moving. Aragorn began to stir, and he shook his head trying to wave off the feeling of dizziness. It vanished quickly enough when he saw Sam next to him.

"Samantha!" Aragorn said and turned her on her side. He put his hand on her chest and found she was still breathing. He let out a breath of relief. Sam began to rouse, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh, what I miss?" Sam asked when she saw Aragorn above her.

"Nothing so far." Aragorn said, he then rose and held a hand out to her to help her up.

"Thanks," Sam said, and then staggered a bit. Aragorn caught hold of her arm, but she soon found her balanced again. She then lifted her sword up again. "Let's pay the bastards back, shall we?" Aragorn smiled and then took his sword and charged into the invading hoard.

Daniel saw with relief that Sam was alright, though his fear had now been confirmed. This holographic simulation could cause pain, and injury. He didn't want to find out if it could actually cause death. He returned to the fight at hand. Jack was now fighting alongside Daniel and Teal'c.

"We gotta get Sam out of there, or she'll be slaughtered." Jack yelled. "Here's the plan, I'll throw a grenade down, stopping the flow of orcs into the grounds, you two retrieve Sam and bring her back up onto the battlement."

"Jack the grenade might hit someone on our side." Daniel said.

"I'll aim it carefully!"

Jack then fought his way to the break in the wall and looked at the battle ensuing below. He looked to Daniel and Teal'c, who had made their way to Sam. She was having a bit of trouble, it seems that being blown 25 feet or more was taking a toll. Daniel and Teal'c made it by her side. Jack then reached into his vest for a grenade, popped it, and let it fall right where the previous bomb had detonated. Right where all the orcs were coming in. The grenade hit its mark perfectly, and blew up about two dozen orcs. Daniel and Teal'c caught hold of Sam and brought her back on top.

Jack began to head back toward them, but was unable to make it. The orcs had seen the strongest soldier in the army, and were attempting to eliminate him. And arrow pierce Jack's left shoulder. He fell to the ground. Teal'c saw and ran to him, firing at orcs trying to surround him.

"O'Neill," Teal'c said as he got down on one knee, the arrow was not a mortal wound, but he needed to be treated.

"Oh hell, why is it always me? I'm tellin ya Teal'c, arrows and spears gotta be attracted to me!" Jack said, grabbing Teal'c's shoulder and allowing Teal'c to pull him up. Teal'c then lead Jack back inside, supporting him the whole way. Daniel had already brought Sam inside. They met back up in the great hall, which was empty and calm, a wonderful change from the chaos of the war which continued to be fought outside.

"Jack!" Daniel said, and then ran to him and helped Teal'c put him on a bench.

"Sir!" Sam said, looking at the arrow wound.

"Well Carter, this is deja'vu in the worst possible way! Except the first time it was my right shoulder, I guess my left one wanted a scar to match the other one too."

"Sir, I may be able to remove the arrow and patch you up."

"Negative Carter, you just took a good hit yourself."

"I know sir, but I'll be fine."

"AH!" Jack said holding up his right hand in protest. "Daniel and Teal'c will have to do the treating…on both of us!"

"Yes sir." Carter said and took a seat as well.

"So day 1…only four more days left huh?" Jack said looking around, "Daniel, I wish you had been watching Star Wars!"


End file.
